pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Life on Mars (song)
{redirect|Life on Mars?|the situation on Mars|Life on Mars|other uses|Life on Mars (disambiguation)}}{ Use dmy dates|date=May 2013}} | Genre = | Length = | Label = RCA| Writer = David Bowie| Producer = Ken Scott| Last single = "Let's Spend the Night Together" (1973)| This single = "Life on Mars?" (1973)| Next single = "Sorrow" (1973) | Misc = }} }} "Life on Mars?", also known as "Life on Mars?", also known as "(Is There) Life on Mars?", is a song by David Bowie, first released in 1971 on the album Hunky Dory and also released as a single. The song, with piano by Rick Wakeman, has been described by BBC Radio 2 as "a cross between a Broadway musical and a Salvador Dalí painting." When released as a single in 1973, it reached number three in the UK Singles Chart and stayed on the chart for thirteen weeks. In 2015 Neil McCormick, chief rock music critic of The Daily Telegraph, ranked it as number one in his "100 Greatest Songs of All Time" list. In 2016, Pitchfork named it the best song of the 1970s. Origins In 1968, Bowie wrote the lyrics "Even a Fool Learns to Love", set to the music of a 1967 French song "Comme d'habitude", composed by Claude François and Jacques Revaux. Bowie's version was never released, but Paul Anka bought the rights to the original French version and rewrote it into "My Way", the song made famous by Frank Sinatra in a 1969 recording on his album of the same name. The success of the Anka version prompted Bowie to write "Life on Mars?" as a parody of Sinatra's recording. In notes for iSelect, a compilation that accompanied a June 2008 issue of The Mail on Sunday, Bowie described how he wrote the song: Bowie noted that Wakeman "embellished the piano part" of his original melody and guitarist Mick Ronson "created one of his first and best string parts" for the song. The liner notes for Hunky Dory indicate that the song was "inspired by Frankie". One reviewer suggested the song was written after "a brief and painful affair" with actress Hermione Farthingale. While on tour in 1990, Bowie introduced the song by saying "You fall in love, you write a love song. This is a love song.""Bowie: Boys Keep Swinging", Melody Maker magazine, 24 March 1990, pp 24–26 Lyrics BBC Radio has described "Life on Mars?" as having "one of the strangest lyrics ever" consisting of a "slew of surreal images" like a Salvador Dalí painting. The line "Look at those cavemen go" is a reference to the song "Alley Oop", a one-off hit in 1960 for American doo-wop band The Hollywood Argyles. Bowie, at the time of Hunky Dory's release in 1971, summed up the song as "A sensitive young girl's reaction to the media." In 1997, he added "I think she finds herself disappointed with reality... that although she's living in the doldrums of reality, she's being told that there's a far greater life somewhere, and she's bitterly disappointed that she doesn't have access to it." Music video Mick Rock filmed and directed a promotional video backstage at Earls Court on 12 May 1973 to accompany the release of the song as a single. It features a heavily made-up Bowie performing the song solo against a white backdrop, in a turquoise "ice-blue" suit designed by Freddi Buretti. It was Bowie's fourth music video. Reception When released as a single in 1973, it reached no. 3 in the UK and stayed on the chart for thirteen weeks. The song re-entered the UK charts at no. 55 over 30 years later, largely because of its use in the original British television series Life on Mars. In June 2015, Neil McCormick of The Daily Telegraph ranked it as no. 1 in his "100 Greatest Songs of All Time" list, describing it thus: In a 2012 poll, "Life on Mars?" was voted Bowie's best song. Digital Spy, who conducted the poll, stated it has "perhaps become David's signature song – filled with surreal cut-up lyrics inspired by William Burroughs, it married vivid imagery with a tender, heartbreaking melody". Track listing All songs written by David Bowie: # "Life on Mars?" – 3:48 # "The Man Who Sold the World" – 3:55 The Portuguese release of the single had "Black Country Rock" as the B-side. Personnel Musicians * David Bowie: vocals * Mick Ronson: electric guitars, Mellotron (for recorder sound), string arrangement * Trevor Bolder: bass guitar * Mick Woodmansey: drums * Rick Wakeman: piano Producers * Ken Scott – "Life on Mars?" * Tony Visconti – "The Man Who Sold the World" Other appearances "Life on Mars?" has been released on a variety of Bowie compilation albums: *''The Best of Bowie'' (1980) *''Changesbowie'' (1990) *''The Singles Collection'' (1993) *''The Best of David Bowie 1969/1974'' (1997) *''Best of Bowie'' (2002) *''iSelect'' (2008) *''Nothing Has Changed'' (2003 remix) (2014) *''Bowie Legacy'' (2016 remix) (2016) Live versions * A live version recorded at the Boston Music Hall on 1 October 1972 was released on the bonus disc of the Aladdin Sane – 30th Anniversary Edition in 2003. * Another live version, recorded at Santa Monica Civic Auditorium on 20 October 1972, was first released on the album Santa Monica '72, before becoming officially available in 2008 on Live Santa Monica '72. * A live performance recorded on 23 March 1976, in a medley with "Five Years", was included on Live Nassau Coliseum '76, which was released as part of the 2010 reissues of the Station to Station album, on the 2016 collection Who Can I Be Now? (1974–1976), and as a stand–alone album in 2017. * A live performance filmed on 12 September 1983 was included in the film ''Serious Moonlight''. * A recorded-for-television performance on 23 August 1999 may be heard on the album VH1 Storytellers (David Bowie album). * A November 2003 live performance was released on the A Reality Tour DVD in 2004 and subsequently included on the A Reality Tour album released in 2010. * An 8 September 2005 live performance recorded with Arcade Fire at Radio City Music Hall in New York City at the 2005 Fashion Rocks event. He was introduced by Alicia Keys and is accompanied by longtime pianist Mike Garson. A recording was subsequently released via iTunes. In popular culture The song has appeared in several television series. The BBC television drama Life on Mars used both the name and the song itself as its basis. The song was used extensively throughout the programme and its spin-off, Ashes to Ashes. The song was used also in the [[Life on Mars (U.S. TV series)|American version of Life on Mars]]. In the episode "The Waters of Mars", of the British television show Doctor Who, takes place in the first human base on Mars, named "Bowie Base One". Jessica Lange sang a rendition with a deep German accent on the fourth-season premiere of the FX television program American Horror Story: Freak Show. Playing a character whose surname is Mars, Lange wears an ice-blue trouser suit and heavy matching eye shadow in her performance, echoing the Bowie video. Both the song and the performance are anachronistic, given that the season takes place in 1952, nearly 20 years before Bowie released the song. She performs the song again in the episode "Pink Cupcakes", and an instrumental version is played at the end of the season finale, "Curtain Call", where Mars is getting ready to sing. The song has also appeared in several film soundtracks. The original soundtrack of Lars von Trier's 1996 movie Breaking the Waves features "Life on Mars?" during the epilogue, although the song was replaced by Elton John's "Your Song" on the international DVD release for copyright reasons. "Life on Mars?" is included on the soundtrack to the 2004 film The Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou, starring Bill Murray as Steve Zissou. The song is played as Murray walks stoned to the bow of his boat in solitude as a party continues below deck. "Life on Mars?" is included in the 2005 film Loverboy, first being played on the radio during a conversation between the 10-year-old Emily and Mrs. Harker, and later being sung a cappella by 10-year-old Emily. "Life on Mars?" is included on the soundtrack to the 2006 film Factory Girl. "Life on Mars?" is used in the 2012 British film Hunky Dory, sung by the character Davey (Aneurin Barnard). Green Day singer Billie Joe Armstrong has said that he would like either "Life on Mars?" or "Take This Job and Shove It" by Johnny Paycheck played at his funeral. Covers * On 31 January 1975 The King's Singers recorded an arrangement of Life on Mars? by Christopher Walker at Abbey Road Studios, which was released by EMI as a single, and on the group's albums "Keep on Changing" and "For Your Pleasure". * In 1974, Barbra Streisand released a version of the song on her album ButterFly. In a 1976 Playboy interview, Bowie was asked what he thought of her cover: "Bloody awful. Sorry, Barb, but it was atrocious." * Anni-Frid Lyngstad, who achieved international success as one of the members of ABBA, recorded a Swedish version titled "Liv på Mars?" (with Swedish lyrics by Owe Junsjö), included on her 1975 solo album Frida ensam. * The London Symphony Orchestra released an orchestral cover of the song on their 1977 LP Classic Rock. * Italian artist L'Aura. * Australian rock vocalist Mig Ayesa. * Finnish singer-songwriter Hector. * American pop musician Michelle Branch. * British musical theatre singer Marti Webb covered the song on her album Encore (1985). * The Flaming Lips did a live cover in 1992 which later appeared on the single "This Here Giraffe". * The song has been played many times in concert by the American jam band Phish (with keyboardist Page McConnell and guitarist Trey Anastasio sharing vocals) – most heavily in 1995 and 1996, but most recently on 29 June 2012 in Noblesville, Indiana. * Cæcilie Norby on her album My Corner of the Sky released in 1996. * Anggun covered the song on her international debut album, Snow on the Sahara (1998), and issued it as a promotional single. * A version by Arid lead singer Jasper Steverlinck and the Kolacny Brothers reached number one in the Belgian charts in 2002, later it was added to the album Songs of Innocence * Seu Jorge covered the song in Portuguese on the acoustic guitar in the 2004 film The Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou. Jorge, who also plays the character of Pelé dos Santos, performs this and other Bowie songs live, in character during the film. * Jazz trio The Bad Plus covered the song on their 2007 album Prog. * The Ukulele Orchestra of Great Britain perform it intertwined with "My Way" and "For Once in My Life" among others. * In 2009, Japanese rock band VAMPS released a cover as a B-side on their third single, "Evanescent". They later re-recorded the cover for their 2013 worldwide debut album, Sex Blood Rock n' Roll. * Marillion singer Steve Hogarth covered the song on the Live Spirit, Live Body album in 2001. * Yann Tiersen played this song with Neil Hannon on 2 December 1998 as the opening act of the Rencontres Trans Musicales. The concert was recorded and then labeled as his first live album, Black Session. * The Dresden Dolls cover the song on the album .2 Contamination: A Tribute to David Bowie (2008).class=album|id=r1383622|pure_url=yes}} .2 Contamination: A Tribute to David Bowie — Various Artists at AllMusic * G4, runners up in British The X Factor in its first series released it as a single in 2005 from their debut self-titled album ''G4. * In 2010, Keren Ann recorded a version for We Were So Turned On: A Tribute to David Bowie. * In 2011, Aneurin Barnard covered the song in Hunky Dory (film) * In 2013, Patrick Stump covered the song during the session with Zane Lowe on BBC Radio 1. * In 2015, Momus covered the song for his 2015 album Turpsycore. * Joe Jackson has covered the song during live performances. * Sarah Blasko covered the song for Australian radio station triple j's Like a Version series in January 2016. * Lorde performed it as a tribute to Bowie at The Brit Awards in February 2016. * Jimmy Fallon & Chris Martin perform backstage in March 2016 * Trey Songz performed it in the Cyclone episode of HBO's series Vinyl, which aired 20 March 2016. The episode was dedicated to David Bowie. * Norwegian singer Aurora performed the song on the Howard Stern Show on 25 July 2016. *AURORA performed for the HBO original series Girls * Coldplay performed the song on 03 September 2016, in San Francisco, California, the final stop in the United States for their A Head Full of Dreams Tour. *Joanna Forest released an orchestra version of the song on her Official Number One Selling Classical Album, Stars Are Rising in 2017, recorded with Arts Symphonic Orchestra. Charts Certification Notes References * External links * Category:1973 singles Category:David Bowie songs Category:Songs written by David Bowie Category:1970s ballads Category:Rock ballads Category:The Flaming Lips songs Category:Barbra Streisand songs Category:Song recordings produced by Ken Scott Category:Song recordings produced by David Bowie Category:G4 (band) songs Category:Songs about the media Category:Songs about actors